


Girls, Girls, Girls!

by PaisleyCuddle



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, LITG, Love Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyCuddle/pseuds/PaisleyCuddle
Summary: AU of the Love Island Game! Hope, Lottie, Chelsea, Priya and the MC are best friends but will meeting some boys change that?This is a collaborative work. If anyone wants to become a co-author comment and make sure co-authoring is turned on in your settings and I’ll add you ❤️❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is written in an alternate universe to the Love Island Game. I hope you enjoy!

”Right, girls. We’re going out tonight, so make sure to look your best!” one of my best friends, Priya, instructed. Normally, Hope would be the bossy one, but whenever it came to dressing up, Priya would take charge. She was a gorgeous girl that could make any guy love her. She had long auburn hair and deep brown eyes.

Hope smirked, ”Who said I wasn't going to look my best?” Hope, the ”Posh Spice” of the group, was classy and hard-working. She had good (and expensive) taste in many things. Especially clothing. She grabbed a short, tight white dress and smiled, ”This is the one girls!” She had recently come out of a relationship and tonight was us trying to help her get over her stupid ex.

”You should use this eyeshadow shade with it, babe,” Lottie instructed in her thick Australian accent, pointing at a pale colour. She was a professional makeup artist, so she always helped everyone with getting ready. Lottie had a penchant for all things dark and magical. Her blonde hair had faded purple tips and she was covered in tattoos.

Chelsea, the bubbliest one of us, squealed, ”Yes! That would look amazing!” Chelsea was an excitable girl and had short blonde hair. She was dressed in a gorgeous pink dress with a blue denim jacket and pink heels. She was the ”Baby Spice” of our group. Chelsea nudged me, ”Babes! Hurry up and get ready! Lottie needs to use her makeup magic on you!”

”Makeup magic... I like the sound of that!” Lottie beamed and then Lottie turned to me, ”Babes, wear that blue dress we bought over the weekend, it really brings out your eyes!”

I nodded, ”I was thinking about that one, too!” I went into my room and changed into the blue dress Lottie was talking about. It was knee length and was fairly tightly fit, but it was flowing at the bottom. I twirled around and I heard a whistle.

Priya was stood in the doorframe in an orange dress that was very low-cut. She loved showing off her body and was very confident; it was infectious and rubbed off on all of us girls. ”Damn girl, you look fit as duck!” she grinned and we both burst into laughter. Lottie did my makeup fairly naturally except my eyes had a pop of blue eyeshadow.

”Group hug!” Hope yelled and all of us girls gathered into a hug. ”Girls, we’re going to enjoy ourselves and hopefully meet some fit men! So let's make that happen!” We all cheered and jumped into Lottie’s Audi and drove to the club nearby.

Chelsea squealed when we arrived and ran to the door, leaving us girls. ”Chels! We’re all making our entrance together!” I called and then she spun around.

”Oh yeah! Oops!” Chelsea skipped back to us and we all did a group fistbump before strutting in. Chelsea and Priya ran to the dancefloor, Lottie went to the bar and Hope followed. I stood there, deciding where to go.

A voice came from behind, ”Never seen you here before!” I spun around to see an extremely tall man who clearly enjoyed exercising. ”Ibrahim. Nice to meet you.” I smiled at him.

”MC,” I introduced myself. ”I’ve never been here before, I’m just helping a friend get over an ex.”

The boy nodded, ”Shall we head to the bar?”

”Sure. Some of my friends are down there, so you can meet them.” He showed me to the bar and glanced over at me occasionally. Hope and Lottie were chatting to two boys. One of them seemed to be exactly Hope’s cup of tea. He was tall, dark and handsome.

Hope squealed, ”MC! Meet Noah!” I shook Noah’s hand and he smiled warmly at me.

”So you’re MC? Lottie and Hope have talked about you,” another boy said. He had a thick Glaswegian accent. I looked at him and he grinned at me. He had a dimple in his cheek and freckles dotted all over his face. ”I’m Bobby.” He gave me a high-five and I smiled at him. ”I see you’ve met Rahim.”

I nodded, ”Yes I’ve met...” I paused unsure of what to call him. ”Ibrahim? Rahim?”

Bobby let out a chuckle and I saw Noah smile and Ibrahim told me, ”Well, my name is Ibrahim but my friends call me Rahim.”

”MC!” I heard Chelsea call and saw her and Priya running over with a blonde and a dark haired man. ”Meet Gary and Lucas!” She then saw the other boys and giggled, ”Who are these people?”

Hope butted in, ”Noah, Bobby and... Rahim?” Ibrahim nodded at her and she smirked. ”Noah’s just been telling me about his library. He says he likes the book The Wind in the Willows, which is so odd because I like it too!” I knew for a fact Hope had never read the book.

Priya smiled, ”I love it too! What is your favourite part, Hope?”

”The part where... Uh... the girl hears the willow tree whispering?” Hope smiled, clearly annoyed at Priya. The auburn beauty and Noah laughed, their eyes lingering on each other. I knew Hope would fight Priya for the boy because she was shooting one her best friends daggers over a boy she’d known for about 5 minutes. 

I thought to myself, ’Let the rivalry begin...’


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and boys decide to play Truth or Dare to get to know each other better...

Hope was sat glaring at Priya and if looks could kill Priya would definitely be dead. To break the ice, I said, ”Anyone down for Truth or Dare?”

”Yes!” Bobby grinned, a twinkle in his eyes. ”Rahim! Truth or Dare?”

Rahim thought carefully, ”Truth.”

”Which girl out of the ones we’ve just met do you fancy most?” Gary asked and Bobby high-fived him.

”MC. Or Priya,” Rahim smiled and I giggled, nudging Priya. ”Umm, Chelsea. Truth or Dare?”

”Dare! Dare! Dare!” Chelsea squealed excitedly.

I smirked, ”I dare you to... answer the question Rahim was asked.”

”Which girl I fancy most?” Chelsea asked and we all laughed. ”Oh! The guys!” A blush spread across her cheeks. ”Lucas!”

”MC!” Bobby yelled suddenly. ”Truth or dare?”

”Dare!” I exclaimed. I liked to think I was pretty daring and brave, even if I was pretty timid at time.

Gary smirked, ”Kiss the guy you fancy most.”

”We don't know if she has a boyfriend yet, Gary!” Bobby said. ”Or if MC is even comfortable with kissing one of us. She’s only known us for a couple minutes!”

I shrugged, ”I don't mind.” I was torn between Rahim and Bobby. I tapped my chin and said, ”I don't know!” I made my choice. I walked to Bobby and smiled, ”You okay with this?” He nodded and placed his hand on my cheek, coaxing me closer. As our lips met I put one hand on his cheek and another fiddled with his hair. He blushed as he pulled away and I saw Rahim frowning. I had to admit, Bobby was a great kisser.

The game continued, with Noah saying he fancied Priya, Hope and I most and Priya kissing Noah’s cheek. Hope threw her arms into the air. Her bangles jingled together as she said, ”I’m bored, let's stop!”

I saw Rahim mouth ’jealous!’ and this made me giggle. I loved Hope to pieces bit she was rather possessive and jealous of guys she fancied.

Bobby led me to the dancefloor, ”May I have this dance madmoiselle?” I laughed and nodded in obligation and we began to dance.

”I’m not actually a party animal! This is the second club I’ve been to in my life!” I exclaimed and his eyes widened. ”Were you okay with earlier?”

Bobby smiled, ”Yeah! I thought you’d pick Rahim honestly. Umm, what’s your number? I’m sure us guys would love to meet with you girls again.” I put his number into my phone and sent him a text. He nodded, ”Great, thanks!”

I noticed Hope berating Priya, ”Ouch look at that.”

”Yeah. There seemed to be a... Rivalry? Is there normally such a competitive atmosphere between them?” Bobby asked and I shook my head. This was the first argument Priya had in ages. She was normally quite a chilled person. ”I bet it's us hot guys!” he joked and I laughed as he flexed his muscles. ”Especially me. All the girls flock to me.”

I laughed, ”Can’t tell if you’re joking or just being really cocky!” He gave me a look of surprise as he chuckled. ”I’m kidding, Bobby!”

”You better be!” He grinned cheekily at me. I saw Hope strut over.

”MC! WE’RE LEAVING!” Hope dragged my arm and pulled me out. Bobby motioned for me to call him and I laughed.

Here we go again. More meditating drama...

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to co-author this story, comment saying you would like to and I will add you! The only rule is you have to follow the story the other authors have written. Other than that, you can have fun and play about with it as much as you like! xx ❤️❤️


End file.
